


If the Slipper Fits

by Jottni



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jottni/pseuds/Jottni
Summary: Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked startled to see the young woman. "I'm sorry!" Kagome said fleeing from the room. Sesshoumaru was too confused to follow her... Kagome isn't your everyday type of "Cinderella" and her prince isn't always charming. Will she live to get her not so charming prince? Or will people keep stopping her from reaching her love and happily ever after...?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

               As many a fairytale begins, so too does this one begin with…

                                                                           **Once Upon a Time**

Long ago in the time of kings and godly palaces that could seemingly touch the stars, with daring knights fighting for the promise of powers untold; there was a war.  The greatest and bloodiest of all wars known to demon and human kind alike.  It spread like a cancer, tainting and ravaging everything it touched.  Destroying the both the lands and those whom lived on it.  None were safe from its’ clutches.  Families became divided amongst themselves as brother fought brother and the children turned rebelling against their parents.  The world was sinking into darkness as it cared little for the meaning of blood.  Only that it was meant to be shed.

The nobility of the lands could not bring peace.  And try as they might, their efforts seemed only to make things worse.  The kingdoms were in panic and on the verge of utter extinction, when a young lord found his way into the final council meeting.  He stood quiet in the chaos around him.  Watching as the other lords started to fall prey to the fears of the war.

He knew that no single party was truly to blame for the war, rather that they all were for it continuance.  So when he began to speak, softly at first, few seemed to hear him.  Slowly the shouts and outrage died around him as he told of ways to rebuild, recrate the equality and peace.  He spoke of creating four kingdoms to mirror the cardinal points of the compass.  With four ruling families, and a joint grand council of humans and demons to oversee the families.

He talked of many things, dismantling current palaces to rebuilding and relocating them.  He created ideas of having humans train with the demons, to have demon slayers to keep the lower mindless classes of demons in control.  He paved the way for harmony.  And he was known as the Great Inu no Tashio.

Lord Tashio’s ideas and words quickly became action as he and the three new lords took up a new stand against the unrest.  Peace finally fell across lands.  However, it did not last long.  Whispers and stories of stories rushed across the kingdoms of nightmarish creatures with extreme bloodlust.  And the old fears creeped back into the hearts of man.

The Halflings, children born of both a human and demon, were ruled by their emotions and hard to control.  Their bloodlust easily took over their minds creating powerful beings of carnage.  And although these half human half demons were rare, the tales of their existence spread far and wide.

Inu no Tashio and the three other lords did what they could to comfort and control the kingdoms but no one can help whom the heart chooses.


	2. The Gift?

Chapter Two:

The chaos of the market made Kagome smiled; it was her escape from her prison walls.  Nodding to the other servants from her household, she tugged her sugekasa into its rightful place atop her midnight black hair.  She hated to wear the hat mostly because it amplified every noise almost five times as loud to her already sensitive ears, but she need the protection of the hat.  It covered her two little dog ears from unwanted eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she dove into the clamor of the untidy market.  The town square market never had real order, it was a first come first served.  The tents were everywhere which gave very little room for walking from vendor to vendor.  The tents were either rickets with nasty tables and dingy looking dealers or made of beautiful silks with crisp clean vendors whose wares would cost simply an arm or a leg.

Kagome grinned to herself as she made her way through the crowds, staring at the goods.  She loved her 15 minutes of freedom.  No chores or orders to listen to and no one constantly watching over her.  Her only regret was the silly sugekasa to hide her blood line.

Half demons had never been treated terribly, but many humans distrust the hanyou race because of the lack of control some have over their bloodlust.  And the gossip about hanyous would spread quickly because they look so out of place.  Not quite human and not quite youkai, and as a result Kagome wore large hakamas with a huge tunic and sugekasa to cover her petite yet towering frame and dog ears.

Kagome jumped slightly as the vender closest to her shoved a foul-smelling fish under her nose, “It’s fresh! Fresh fish! CAUGHT TODAY!” the toothless man screeched.  Kagome backed away feeling sick to her stomach; her nose was just as sensitive as her ears.

Turning, she looked at the next vendor who was a woman round, pump and wrinkled with age. “Rice and beans! Rice with ginger!” the old woman held out a small handful of uncooked rice with a ginger root.  The woman looked at Kagome with a soft smile and nodded to her.

She moved on through the market, the smells and sounds leaving Kagome with a migraine.  “Miss,” a soft voice said from beside her so soft she nearly missed the voice.  Turning she saw a gentle older man surrounded by children’s shoes, sandals, guard boots, wedding shoes, battle boots, women’s slippers, and every other type of shoe Kagome could think of.  “I am sorry to bother you, but I noticed your boots are a little too large for your feet, yes?”

“Yes, they are. But they work just fine for what I need them to,” Kagome said rather upset that he would pester her about her shoe size.  Especially when they both knew there would be no way for her to pay for his beautifully crafted shoes.

“Oh, I am sorry; I did not mean to offend you but had noticed that your feet are very small are they not?”  Kagome blushed and glanced down at her boots.  She never noticed how truly large the boots looked on her feet.  It was one of the few things she had inherited from her mother.  Tiny feet ran in her human blood.

“Yes sir, they are rather small, it’s a curse honestly.”  She smiled sadly thinking of her dead parents.  The man took Kagome’s hand and pulled her closer to the booth.  He then turned and dug through his shoes.  When he turned back around, in his large hands he held a simple pair of golden slippers.  They were woven from golden silk with soft leather padding on bottom.  To hold the slippers into place there was two white golden ribbons that would cross up the leg and tie.

Kagome gasped in shock at the little slippers.  Did she dare touch such an expensive thing?  Her hands were covered in filth, would the slippers fall apart if she touched them?  She stood there wondering as the vendor proffered them to her.

“Please Miss… I made this pair of slippers for a young lady of the courts, but I did not realize her feet would be slightly large for the slippers after the final cuts. And since they are as beautiful as they are, I could not find it in myself to get rid of them. I have been searching for the perfect pair of feet for these slippers.”

Kagome stepped close as more people pushed behind her, “And you are thinking that my feet are small enough to fit your slippers?”  He nodded excitedly, “I will try them on, but I haven’t nearly enough money to buy them, and I am sure will never have a place to wear them.”  She quickly took one of the slippers, removed her large padded boot and gently slid her foot into the slipper.

Kagome’s breath caught as she looked at the slipper on her foot.  It fit!  She tied the ribbons and took a step.  If not for the ribbon the slipper might have fallen off, as it was almost too big for her foot.  She showed the vendor and he looked as if he was going to cry.

“They fit?”  Kagome nodded, “Then they are yours. Take them please. I have had them for far too long.”  The vendor said as Kagome started to remove it.

“I don’t have the money.”  The vendor took the slippers and wrapped them in a protective cloth and handed them back to her.

“No charge. Take them. You will find a moment to wear them, I promise. Go!”  The vender placed them into Kagome’s hand, held her hand in his rough palms and smiled with his eyes twinkling before pressing her back into the hustle of the market.

Kagome dropped the slippers into the pocket of her hakama and moved towards the supplies and her fellow servants, confused at the man’s gracious gift.


End file.
